The invention relates to a hinge for an article of furniture comprising a hinge arm and a mounting plate for mounting on a side wall of said article of furniture and abutting a side face of said side wall with a mounting plane. The hinge arm is fastened to the mounting plate but least one locking member which is acted upon by a spring.